To Be Borrowed
by CarpalTunnelLove
Summary: Voldemort requests a service of Severus. Second in what is becoming a series, after "To Be Owned." Rated M for implied violence, graphic M/M sex, language.


Here's part two of what may turn out to be a sizable series. I know that "Smexy sevie's fangirl" suggested a savior!Voldemort, and I did what I could with it. i also, uh, took some..._liberties_ with Voldemort's appearance. It's just how I always imagined him, but not that different from canon. I hope. Don't worry. There's more. Anyway, rated M for implied violence, graphic M/M sexy time, language. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Severus knocked hesitantly on the dark, ornately carved door.<p>

"Enter," came the silken reply.

Severus entered the smallish but handsome room nervously, noting its contents; among them a fireplace, chairs, and a large four-poster bed covered in dark, luxurious fabric. The Dark Lord, he'd been told, had requested his service. He might not have known what that service entailed, had the request not come through Lucius.

As it stood, he knew exactly what the Dark Lord would ask of him, and he dreaded it. But better that than to die, screaming and begging for the end, for refusing their Master.

"You requested my presence, my Lord?"

"Yes. Sit." The Dark Lord's long, white hand gestured to a small but finely crafted chair across from his own, more lavish armchair. He sat, straight-backed and waiting for his instruction.

"I desired your company, Severus. And perhaps your…_services,_ as rumor serves." Severus felt himself blanch. There were _rumors._

"h-How may I serve you, my Lord?" The Dark Lord's red eyes searched his face; he fidgeted nervously.

"I have heard whispers, Severus. These whispers tell me that Lucius Malfoy sometimes…_Lends you_ to others in exchange for favors. Although he was clear that such 'payment' would not be required from myself." Severus felt himself flush scarlet with shame. He looked at the wall behind the Dark Lord's right shoulder resolutely, clenching his jaw in an attempt to regain composure.

"You seem reluctant to be borrowed out to so many beds, Severus."

"I was," Severus said, trying hard to keep his voice level, "Given the choice I would not have become _currency_ for Lucius to purchase stature with."

"You speak as though you have no other option." Severus closed his eyes for a moment.

"I do not."

"Why is this?" Severus sucked in a harsh breath, fiddling with the hem of his baggy, wide-necked shirt. He _hated_ reliving this memory.

"Because I was bound to him long ago. I was at school and he…I was bound to him."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. Not as though in anger, but in fascination…In scrutiny. He was analyzing Severus,and Severus didn't like it one bit.

"You were unwilling." Severus gasped, memory flooding him, blinding him. The Dark Lord's legilimancy was seamless.

_A dark room, himself only fifteen and Lucius twenty and beautiful as a sunrise. _

"p-Please, my Lord, don't—"

_Lucius lashing him into submission, the pain making him feel almost __**sick**__; speaking the incantation, forcing the elixir with their mixed blood down his throat._

"He forced you."

_Lucius on top of him, holding him, carving letters into his flesh—_

"Yes."

"But I trust that you would willingly serve me."

Severus considered his answer carefully.

"I would make an effort, my Lord. I would do what was necessary."

The Dark Lord stood; Severus did, too, hoping that he was asked to leave soon.

"I would have you, Severus. I sought to borrow you from Malfoy. However, I was not aware of the…nature of your arrangement." The Dark Lord advanced on him; Severus backed away ever so slightly. "But I would have you."

"I am honored, my lord." The Dark Lord hissed.

"You do not _appear_ honored. I never knew you to be an idle flatterer, Severus." Severus' mouth was very dry as the Dark Lord backed him into the wall with a hand on his throat; not choking him, but resting there as though to remind him where the power lay in this room.

"I apologize, my Lord; i-I…" He gave up at the look the Dark Lord gave him.

_Shit._

"If you are unsatisfied, l-Lucius will be so angry with me…" The Dark Lord caressed his face, silencing him with a thumb across his lips. Severus allowed himself to relax slightly as his Master stroked his hair.

"My poor little spy," he purred, "You fear him."

Severus leaned into the touch.

"Yes I do. The last time I tried to disobey him…He punished me severely." The dresser beside the bed began to shake.

"I believe I have heard tell of this 'punishment'. How many men was it? Ten?"

"Yes my lord," Severus whispered, looking at the floor. The Dark Lord glanced behind him.

"Such power, with no wand," he purred, "I should like to have such power at my side." He tilted Severus' head up to look into his face.

"Are you content to be Lucius Malfoy's pet?" Severus snorted derisively.

"If he wanted a pet, he'd have gotten himself a ruddy owl," he growled, his Welsh accent coming through in his anger and hardening his Rs, "Lucius wanted a _whore._ And I was there."

"Then become _mine_." Severus blanched.

"My Lord, I cannot…Lucius…He—" The Dark Lord inhaled deeply as though savoring a fine perfume, whispering seductively in Severus' ear.

"I could take you from him if you wished. I could protect you. You could be mine alone, treated far better than you are now." Severus gasped at the soft touch of teeth to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"You would do this, my Lord?" The Dark Lord's lipless mouth curved upward in a smirk against Severus' neck.

"The Dark Lord provides for his faithful servants. You would be treated as a Mistress, not a Whore." It was a tempting offer but one word stopped his train of thought in its tracks: _Mine._ The thought of being freed from Lucius only to be owned again was madness. And besides which…

"I am so very grateful for this most flattering proposition, my Lord. I am truly honored, but I fear that such action would bring…Unwanted tensions within your core group. Such tensions could very well put unnecessary strain on operations."

The Dark Lord's fingers lingered on his exposed collar bone and Severus resisted the urge to cringe as they traced the letters carved into his skin; _W-H-O-R-E._

"I could easily kill Lucius for this."

"No!"

The word, more emphatic than Severus would have preferred, escaped before he could stop it and, too late, he clapped a hand over his mouth. He lowered it and stared, wide-eyed, as the Dark Lord laughed softly, pulling back, his lipless mouth brushing Severus'.

"How very tragic. You _love _him."

_Well fuck me, so I do._ "…Yes."

"Love is a lie, Severus. It is only lust and affection allowed to run rampant." The Dark Lord's red eyes glinted. "Perhaps I can sway you." He leaned forward and drew his tongue up Severus' neck; he shivered and gasped, hardening despite himself. The Dark Lord's spidery hand slid up his thigh to rest on his arse. His snug trousers left little of his long legs to the imagination. The Dark Lord hissed in Severus' ear.

"I would have you, Severus, were you willing."

"I am, my Lord." And this time he meant it. His master stepped back and Severus was terrified as he pointed his wand at him; Severus' had been taken before Lucius sent him here. The Dark Lord simply smirked, flicking his wand.

It hit Severus instantly; a jolt of intense pleasure flashed over his whole body, so intense that he cried out, knees buckling. The Dark Lord laughed softly.

"You see? The Dark Lord rewards his loyal servants." He flicked the wand again.

This time it lasted. Severus' eyes rolled back and he clutched at his own hair as the scorching blanket of ecstasy covered him; he shuddered, squirmed against the wall, moaning wantonly.

Another flick of the wand and the sensation doubled; he cried out and fell to his knees, back arching in such catastrophic pleasure. A third small movement and Severus screamed in ecstasy, writhing at Lord Voldemort's feet. The Dark Lord lifted the spell and Severus fell still, panting, sweating a little already.

"th-Thank you, m-my Lord," he gasped. The Dark Lord watched him hungrily for a moment, then, without changing expression, beckoned with a long-fingered hand.

"Come here." Severus struggled weakly to his feet and faced the taller man.

"Bare yourself to me."

"Yes my Lord." He did, if hesitantly, pull off his shirt.

"What is that?"

The Dark Lord's eyes had fallen on Severus' crucifix. Just a cheap metal thing on a leather strap, but it suited.

"I'm Catholic, m-my Lord." _And I'm going to Hell. _The Dark Lord sneered but said only,

"Remove it from my sight." With a quick word, Severus banished it to his own chambers back at Hogwarts Castle. It had taken months to learn to do that.

"Continue."

With shaking hands, Severus removed his boots and trousers. His clothes folded themselves neatly and flew into a corner. He stood naked before the Dark Lord, eyes downcast. He was damn scared, both of what would happen if the Dark Lord mocked his frail body, and of what would happen if the Dark Lord liked it.

"Look at me." The Dark Lord's voice was soft as ever, but almost _gentle_ now.

Severus raised his eyes nervously. But the Dark Lord was looking at his body with an expression more akin to admiration than lust or—thank God—disgust. He reached out and Severus flinched; he couldn't help it after what had happened the last time he was bare in front of anyone but Lucius.

"Do not fear your master, Severus." He lowered his eyes, surveying Severus' body, it seemed. He trailed his fingers down Severus' chest, his prominent ribs.

"You have very beautiful skin." Severus blushed slightly.

"Thank you, my Lord."

The Dark Lord leaned down and pressed his lipless mouth to Severus'.

The kiss was surprisingly warm, and much gentler than Severus had expected. He moaned quietly, savoring a sort of mad tenderness that hadn't been offered for so long. He tentatively laid his hands on the Dark Lord's arms, feeling not bone as he expected, but lean muscle. He gasped as the Dark Lord pushed him backwards.

_Oh lord here it comes_.

The Dark Lord elegantly shed his outer robe and Severus was again surprised by his Master's physique. He was white-skinned, eerily so, but not skeletal as Severus had always assumed; his long limbs were lean muscle, powerful as the magic flowing through the veins deep within.

"You are beautiful, my Lord…"

The Dark Lord smiled a thin smile. His vertical pupils were blown wide with lust now, and Severus felt strangely flattered. The thought that such a powerful man could desire him truly _was_ an honor, in the strangest way. The Dark Lord's strong hands turned him around and pushed him forward onto the bed. He lay there quietly, waiting, and after a moment the bed dipped beside him and cold, strong hands perused his body. Severus moaned quietly against the sheets as Dark Lord's mouth found all the sensitive places on his body; the patch of skin behind his ear, at the base of his neck, between his shoulder blades… The Dark Lord whispered into his ear, hands traveling lower and lower.

"Lucius will hurt you again. But Lord Voldemort can make you feel better than _he_ ever could."

As if to demonstrate, the Dark Lord cast the spell again; Severus whimpered, mewled wantonly as the blissful pleasure took his body.

"Fuck me," he whimpered, all this thoughts melding into a single stream of incoherent babble; _OhmyGodit'ssohotsogoodohdearfuckingGod… _

"Oh, please fuck me my Lord…"

He cried out as the Dark Lord slipped inside him smoothly; he hadn't even noticed the lubrication spell. If there had been any.

"My sweet Severus," the Dark Lord purred, striking that one spot within Severus that made his back arch. He moaned, squirming back onto the Dark Lord's invading hardness. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, the Dark Lord's spell slowly driving him mad with lust. He whimpered, the intensity almost painful but _so good._

"Oh, thank you m-my Lord, oh, _aah!" _

A brutal set of teeth on his neck, a hot murmur in his ear; "_You feel your Master's power, Severus?"_

"My l-Lord," he stuttered, trying so hard to maintain his composure, "I…"

Another hard thrust to that sweet spot within him and he writhed, mewling, pleading.

"Oh, do that again, please…" He was rewarded with another, and another, and another. He cried out, burying his face in the dark linens.

"I'm gonna come," he mewled, feeling himself nearing completion, his vision darkening, "Oh God, I'm so fucking close…"

The Dark Lord's long hands grasped his hips, teeth trailed down his back, making him squirm and mewl.

The Dark Lord's breathing grew labored.

"Please, I'm gonna come," Severus cried. The Dark Lord groaned—_groaned_—in his ear.

"As am I."

"Oh my god," Severus whimpered, fists twisting in the dark sheets, his mind going positively _foggy_ from pleasure, "Oh my god, oh my god…"

And then he was coming, screaming against fine linens while he Dark Lord emptied himself into him. He moaned in the aftermath, the Dark Lord wrapping strong arms around him and holding him to the cold skin of his chest—how could his skin be so cold?—while he whispered impossible things in his ear.

"I can free you, you can shed your bonds and be this forever."

...

Severus had always thought that the Dark Lord did not sleep, was ever-watchful like Tolkien's Eye of Sauron, but now he slept deep, his white chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Severus slipped into his trousers and paused, looking critically at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He was pale and thin, his nose too large and his eyes mere black almonds. The only thing special about him were the scars—the specific scars, as he had a lot of them—that formed the word that Lucius would never let him forget; _whore. _He touched them, wishing more than anything that he could erase them.

"You act as though you must wear that word for the rest of a miserable existence."

Severus jumped. The Dark Lord slipped long arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"This is not so, Severus. You can escape that pathetic fate." Severus shivered. Power seemed to pulse from the Dark Lord's body, and it was not altogether unpleasant.

"Did I wake you, my Lord?" The red-eyed man let out a short chuckle against Severus' ear.

"No. But I will say that you need not ever leave. If you wished, you could stay by my side forever."

Severus was unsure what he wished except for one thing.

"You said you could…Free me? You can erase the scars?" The Dark Lord kissed his neck softly.

"Of course." He pressed his hand flat to Severus' chest and his skin burned white hot for a moment. He pressed his eyes shut against the pain, but when he opened them…Nothing. No scar, no constant whisper in his ear of '_Whore.'_ Only smooth flesh. Severus gasped, tears welling in his eyes.

"So this is what you truly desire."

Severus saw the reversed image of himself in the mirror begin to cry as tears dropped from his own eyes. He pressed a hand over his mouth, staring at the place where Lucius' mark had been.

"This is only a glamour, Severus…But if you were mine it could be real."

Severus stared, a million different thoughts flooding him. He chose one.

"I…I cannot say, my Lord. I must consider this carefully." The Dark Lord kissed him softly.

"Very well. I do expect an answer from you, Severus, but I realize the gravity of this decision." He slipped away, removing his hand from Severus' chest. The scars on his collar faded back into existence. It was more than Severus could take. He fell to his knees, feeling the Dark Lord brush against him on his way out of the room.

And Severus wept bitterly, so many things flashing through his mind.

_"…to be borrowed out to so many beds…"_

To be borrowed was to be owned. To be owned was a life of anguish, of suffering.

To be owned was to be a Whore.


End file.
